


After War Promises

by Okami01



Series: Sylvix Week2020 [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fix-It of Sorts, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining, Post-Canon, Post-War, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26653900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami01/pseuds/Okami01
Summary: After the war, Felix grows more and more distant. Sylvain worries he'll lose him forever.Prompts - Promises, Sparring
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: Sylvix Week2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935517
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26
Collections: Sylvix Week 2020 Fic Collection





	After War Promises

Most people couldn't tell when Felix was upset. Or rather they could, but who knew what he was upset about at any given time. There was a list, one that Sylvain was constantly on. And he was fine with that. Because as much as Felix complained, they enjoyed each other's company. Only this time, Felix seemed more bristly than usual. 

When he asked the knights in Felix's regiment about it they weren't any help. You would think that after the war, their would be less problems. And maybe their were. Still things were almost just as busy. 

They were all still at Garreg Mach. Not that there weren't things that needed to be settled within their territories. And outside of them. Sylvain was in the process of trying to patch things up with Sreng, the desert region next to Gautier. 

Just because the war was over didn't mean their weren't still bandit attacks all over the place. They'd all tried to tell Felix that there were other soldiers who could fight. Sylvain suspected that Felix liked fighting more than paperwork. Which was only mildly concerning because it was Felix afterall.

Maybe it was the strain of fighting catching up with him. But why now?

The war took its toll on everyone. It was only natural. 

Sylvain continued living the grueling post war life. Wandering through hallways thinking of better times and more responsibilities. 

" You're leaving," Felix said in the hallway.   
Barely anything but it was the first time he'd spoken to Sylvain in days. 

Sylvain stopped and turned around. Even though Felix wasn't smiling.   
He stood up against the door with his arms crossed. Looked around as if he was considering running away but decided against it. 

" Yeah I'll be gone for a couple months."

Felix's frown deepens somehow. 

" Aww do you miss me already?"

" No." Felix won't look him in the eye. Which isn't abnormal for him. Sylvain can tell that something is wrong. 

" So harsh… Well I'll miss you."

Felix shrugs. Dosen't blush or scoff or roll his eyes. 

" Why don't we spar?"

Felix still doesn't smile.

" Why?"

" What do you mean why? You love to spar."

" The war is over. You're going to Sreng. Go find some pirates to spar with. Or some Srengy woman to date."

" Fe, first of all, they aren't all pirates." And second of all… are you jealous? He almost says. Somehow, he knows that if he says that. Felix will run away.   
Or maybe not.   
Maybe he's been running away for a while and this is Sylvain's last chance to catch him. Maybe Felix doesn't want to be caught.

Sylvain pretends like everything is normal instead. Stretches his arms and says. " Well I want to spar with you." He pauses, watching Felix glance up warily before looking back down.  
. " And you know, there is something that I want."

" I don't care."

" Mmm, if I win I want you to come with me to Sreng."

" I'm not coming with you to Sreng."

" Then you better win."

" I will win. But I'm not agreeing to that. You can't make diplomatic decisions with spars."

Felix starts walking to the training grounds anyway. Sylvain follows him.  
Wishes he could find the right thing to say. Instead of, " That's why I need you around. To stop me from doing things like that."

Felix doesn't turn around " Stop yourself."

He should take Felix's advice for a change. 

" Are you feeling alright?"

" Why?" 

" The Felix I know wouldn't rather solve things diplomatically. And…" he says before Felix can protest. " There are plenty of bandits to fight in Sreng."

" There are plenty of bandits here. I'll fight them." Felix counters. " And I'm fine." It doesn't sound very convincing. Or maybe Sylvain is reading too much into things. 

This argument can go on for hours and not go anywhere. Felix has always been good at that. He's so stubborn. 

Oddly perceptive when he fights people. And maybe that's what Sylvain wants. To say what he can't with words. 

He smiles. Felix glares.   
" I bet they have training grounds in Sreng too."

Sylvain swings his lance around, experimentally. 

Felix swings his sword. He rarely looks happy when he fights these days. Right now his expression looks downright stormy. 

" Why are we still talking? I just want to spar."

Sylvain wants to tell Felix he wants him to marry him. But he's a coward and he knows Felix hates to be trapped. If it's one thing Sylvain doesn't want, it's for Felix to hate him. 

He opens his mouth and before he can even say anything, Felix shouts. 

" Why do you want me to come to Sreng?" It's a question he doesn't get to answer. Because Felix continues. "I'll just get in your way."

"What, Felix you could never get in my way."

"You want to patch things up with Sreng and the quickest way would be a marriage."

"You're just marrying me off, huh?"

" The war is over. I know we made a promise but… we can die anywhere."

"What?" Sylvain practically screams. 

Felix looks off to the side. "You heard me."

"Yeah, unfortunately I did."

" I don't plan on dying anytime soon….Neither should you. Their's no reason for you to stick around if you don't want to."

That's the thing. It sounds ridiculous to say but Sylvain has always wanted to stick around Felix. They've both endured so much. Sylvain was greatful that Felix was alive. He'd prayed all the time. Done everything in his power to keep him safe. And now.

" I don't want to have this conversation anymore," Felix says. That's the last warning Sylvain gets before the fight starts. 

Now he's about to be sliced to ribbons. 

Felix slices through the air all anger and speed. Sylvain parries with his lance. Why are they using live steel again?

Really it's his own dumb fault for deciding to spar with Felix while he's grumpy. But he's sparred with Felix all his life. Probably more than anyone else at this point. 

Like this, he can almost convince himself not to be worried about Felix's safety. He's ferocious and he hates to lose.

They know each other's fighting styles well. Even though Felix has gotten meaner, stronger, fighting more dirty then before. It's what they've all done to survive. 

Felix crowds him. Because he knows how to cut off a lances advantages. And maybe Sylvain isn't helping matters. Because he wants to keep Felix close.   
At the same time, if he doesn't fight back, Felix will probably get more mad if that's possible. 

He parries another sword strike. Jabs at Felix's sword hand. Felix twists out the way nimbly. Strikes at Sylvain's side but it's a feint. Sylvain knows and he twists his lance at Felix's feet. 

Sylvain has always been good at reading Felix. But Felix has always been good at reading Sylvain. It costs him the fight. Suddenly their is a sword to his neck. Felix panting, flushed, entering his space. So it's not all bad. 

Sylvain stares dumbly. Which prompts Felix to ask. " Do you yield?"

Isn't that polite? Felix has always liked fighting. It's not the only thing he's good at. Far from it. And yet, Sylvain can't help but worry. Worry that one day the only thing he'll have to remember Felix by is a bloodied sword.

He should really keep those thoughts to himself. If Felix is happy, or not even happy, if he's living the life that he wants to live within the circumstances, shouldn't he be able too?

And yet.

Sylvain is selfish. He wants Felix to be happy. And more alarmingly, he wants Felix. In any way he can. 

" Sylvain. Do you yeild?"

Sylvain kicks Felix's feet out from under him. He watches Felix's angry reddish eyes widen in alarm. 

Sylvain is sure that if Felix wanted he could have stabbed him in the stomach. Instead he falls and Sylvain falls with him. He knocks his sword out of his hands and pins his wrists. 

" Sylvain," Felix growls. Stares at him for the first time in a while and it almost makes him drop his guard. Felix twists but Sylvain holds firm.

" Hmm?"

" Get off of me." Sylvain doesn't want to.

" I guess I won."

" No you didn't. I should have cut your head off."

" Maybe."

" You're the worst."

" Yeah probably."

Sylvain has seen Felix fight his way out of tough situations. He's seen headbuts and kicks to the groan. Spitting, biting and all sorts of things. 

Felix just lays there, glaring at him.   
" I'm not going to Sreng with you."

And that hurts more than any headbutt.

Felix looks away from him. He bites his lip.

Sylvain has to make himself talk. 

" I guess we're both winners then."

" That isn't possble."

" Then we're both losers."

Thankfully, Felix smiles at that. " That sounds more accurate."

" Felix, I- You don't have to come with me. I just… Can't we just-"

" No," Felix half shouts as he twists out of Sylvain's grip. Wild and fast like some sort of cat. Sort of growling like one too. 

" You can't."

" Can't what?"

Felix has his hands balled up into fists. He clenches his teeth. 

" Nevermind. I'm leaving."

" Felix, please… I just want to talk to you."

" We talked enough."

That's the problem, they really haven't.

" Now go to Sreng and fix everything."

" Felix…. What are you talking about?"

" I'm not stupid Sylvain. Even I have limits you know. I can't do diplomacy. I can cut. I can fight. Live life as a mercenary. So that's what I'm going to do. You have things you can do and… you're better off doing them without me."

Sylvain sits their staring at Felix, dumbfounded yet again.

" Felix…. I don't care if you're bad a diplomacy. I don't care if all you want to do is fight."

" It's not all I want to do it's… just… all I'm good at. You don't need anything holding you back… Neither do I. " He sounds so sad, then starts to get angry again. I know about your dreams and I won't stand in your way."

" You can't stand in my way. Because yeah, I want to patch things up with Sreng. Undo all the damage my father did. That time and fighting and crests have done to people. Make things better for people without crests. But if you aren't there I-"  
He doesn't even know how to finish that sentence. He supposes that he can learn to live without Felix. But it won't be much of a life. 

"I want you with me, Felix."

" You don't need to do this."

" What?" Sylvain asks for the first and probably not last time.

" Trying to make me happy. Or whatever you're doing."

" Of course I want to make you happy." At this point, I'd only be happy if you were happy, Sylvain almost says. He scoots closer to Felix. Felix doesn't move away. 

" Do whatever you want. Really. But don't think that there isn't a second where I don't think about you. Where I don't want you around."

" That's sappy and ridiculous."

" That's just how things are." Sylvain wraps his arm around Felix and holds him close. He's done so before and he wishes he'd done it even more. Back when things were peaceful. Back when things weren't quite that but they weren't nearly as blood soaked.

And it occurs to Sylvain that in Felix's own way, he's trying to look out for Sylvain.   
" I'm glad you're thinking about me but shouldn't I get a say in what I want."

" I guess." Felix groans and jerks forward. They both nearly topple over because Sylvain hasn't let go. "Ugh, you can't just hug me."

" Yes I can, I beat you."

" No you didn't." Felix glares at him. Looks away, they're even closer now. 

" We're fighting again." Felix announces. 

" Ok, ok. But didn't you say you wanted to hug me before?"

" I said that I thought about it. When you protected me, which was stupid by the way."

As if Sylvain would do anything else.

Felix rests his head on Sylvain's shoulder. He looks at the ground. It makes Sylvain want to play with Felix's hair but he's afraid to make any sudden movements. " Not when you're sitting here cheating and spouting off sappy nonsense."

Sylvain takes a breath. Wills himself to speak actual words.   
" It's not nonsense. We made a promise. But I don't want to just die with you Felix. I don't want to just stick around so we die together. We've lived through enough, we've seen enough carnage. I want to live with you."

Felix moves away and Sylvain's heart dips. He must be leaving. But he presses his head into Sylvain's side instead.   
Sylvain can faintly make out the pink of Felix's blush. The slight stain of his tears. The sharp intake of his breath. 

" You're an idiot."

"Guilty as charged. That's not a no though."

" It isn't… But if you come to regret it I don't want to hear any complaints. "

" You won't," And Sylvain can't help but grin.  
Felix stands suddenly. Sylvain wobbles to the side.   
"Come on," Felix smiles. " We need to pack. I suppose I can make an exception to travel with my husband. We'll… figure things out together."

It makes Sylvain blush. His heart race. Unable to speak. Which is probably for the best because he thinks about saying, Why, did you get married?   
It makes sense for Felix to just declare himself Sylvain's husband. Sylvain always wanted to ask. And Felix had done it for him. 

Felix says, even more in character and way less romantic, " then we'll come back and I'll kick your ass."

" That's the man that I know and love."

" Oh, shut up." 

Felix smiles. He blushes. Sylvain will commit this image to his memory for the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Sylvix Week! This was going to be sad but I couldn't do that so this is the result. This is a kind of a fix it fic to the non BL Sylvix ending. I sort of left it ambiguous as to which route, only because writing cf would have been too sad imo. 
> 
> @Tavitay on Twitter!


End file.
